


Good Morning

by kyseobie



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-10
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2019-03-03 06:35:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13335519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyseobie/pseuds/kyseobie
Summary: There is a certain body part of Chanyeol's, that Baekhyun seems to be very fond of.





	Good Morning

Baekhyun smiled brightly as he entered Chanyeol’s room.  
It was 9AM on a Saturday and the giant was still sleeping, but Mrs. Park was kind enough to let Baekhyun in. Without wasting a second, he slipped underneath the covers next to his adorable boyfriend, feeling just a little bit delighted that he was the one spooning the other. It’s usually the other way around, because according to Chanyeol it’s only logical because "he’s the taller one". Baekhyun thought it's bullshit, but the things he does to keep his giant content and happy.

Baekhyun protested and whined about that but – who is he kidding, he loved it, too.

He wrapped his arms around the taller’s waist and nuzzled his nose into the other’s nape, taking a deep breath. He loved the way Chanyeol smelled, a soft scent of flowers with a touch of musk, and in Baekhyun's opinion, it's very comforting.  
Chanyeol shifted a bit as Baekhyun pressed his lips along Chanyeol’s neck up to his ear and tugged on his earlobe with his teeth, causing the other to stir in his sleep. Chanyeol blinked his eyes open slowly, looking at his boyfriend in confusion. “Baekhyun?” he asked, voice hoarse from sleep.  
He sat up and ruffled his hair, blinking sleepily and Baekhyun had to hold himself back from cooing at his adorable boyfriend, who reminded him of an overgrown puppy with his big brown eyes and adorably big ears.

“What are you doing here?”

“I wanted to cuddle with you…” Baekhyun confessed. Chanyeol's lips pulled into a wide smile and reached his long arms out to pull Baekhyun into a tight hug before laying down with him again.

“And that couldn’t wait until the afternoon?”

“I wanted to cuddle with you now, not later.”

Chanyeol pressed the shorter closer to himself, until Baekhyun’s face pressed into his shoulder.

“You’re so cute.”

Baekhyun’s cheeks still flushed a soft pink whenever Chanyeol would tell him how cute he was and even if Baekhyun hated it, Chanyeol loved to see it. He looked down at Baekhyun and chuckled fondly-

“Do you know what cute is, Chanyeol?”

“What?”

Baekhyun grinned and reached his hand up to pull at Chanyeol’s ear.

“Your ears are. I actually came over to play with them.”

“What?”

Chanyeol blinked confusedly at his boyfriend who was so concentrated on playing with the soft shell of his ear that he didn’t even notice Chanyeol staring at him.  
Baekhyun reached the other hand up too, rolling on top of his boyfriend so he could hold both ears in his hands and giggled delightfully as he traced the earshells, squeezing and pulling gently at the earlobes.

“So cute…” He muttered and Chanyeol couldn’t help but break out in laughter.

“You have a thing for my ears?”

Baekhyun only nodded absentmindedly.

Chanyeol pulled Baekhyun down as he cupped his face and kissed his nose.

“You’re so weird sometimes, I love it.”

Baekhyun chuckled and leaned down to give both of Chanyeol’s ears light kisses.

“Good morning Chanyeol.”

“Don’t I get a good morning kiss, too?” Chanyeol asked as Baekhyun rolled over again.

“No.”

“Why?”

“Morning breath.”

“But Baek-“

“No.”

 

 

 

 

Chanyeol got himself a kiss anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in the process of editing and transferring my old stories from my AFF account to Ao3.  
> It's therefore an old drabble, but I'm kinda fond of it.  
> I hope you liked it as well! Thank you for reading


End file.
